1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical apparatus and an imaging apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is an imaging apparatus such as a digital still camera that uses an imaging sensor to image a subject image captured by a shooting optical system.
When a camera shake occurs during a shooting operation by using an imaging apparatus, a forward motion occurs on the imaging plane of the imaging sensor, which results in a failure in shooting.
In order to prevent the occurrence of a forward motion, a forward motion compensating apparatus has been proposed (refer to JP-A-3-188430 (Patent Document 1)) in which a vibration of the imaging apparatus is detected by vibration detecting means such as an acceleration sensor, and a part of a lens in a shooting optical system is moved in the direction orthogonal to an optical axis by a lens driving mechanism such as a linear motor based on the detection result.